Crimson Tears and Sweet Revenge
by dark-spirited Bakura
Summary: "You killed Sasori, my Danna, my partner, my everything, and you expect me to show you mercy? Think again." Deidara wants revenge on Sakura for killing Sasori. But how far is he willing to go to avenge his Danna? Being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**So this idea came to me yesterday and I just had to make it into a story. I will hopefully have a new chapter up every week or so, even faster if I get reviews! (^o\/) Reviews make me write faster. They really do.**

**10/14 – The prologue is going to stay the same, since it's the only part I'm happy with. XD **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the Akatsuki would have taken over the world by now.**

**Summary: "You killed Sasori, my Danna, my partner, my everything, and you expect me to show you mercy? Think again." Deidara wants revenge on Sakura for killing Sasori. But how far is he willing to go to avenge his Danna?**

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling, the bed I lay on providing no warmth. It was cold. Freezing cold. Especially without my Danna here.<p>

Sasori was dead.

Moonlight shone through the open window, illuminating the broken puppets that would never be fixed by their creator.

Sasori was dead.

I'm nothing but a shell of what I used to be, heartbreak and numbness taking their toll on me. Who am I?

Sasori was dead.

Love wasn't supposed to hurt like this; it was supposed to make your heart soar with joy, to make you smile with happiness, and to make you light-headed with passion.

Sasori was dead.

I tugged at the blonde fringe covering my left eye, trying to distract myself with pain. It wasn't working.

Sasori was dead. Sasori was dead. The same sentence plagued my thoughts like a disease, non-curable and slowly killing me from the inside out. And there was nothing I could do. Absolutely nothing. But… maybe there was something I could do.

I sat up, an almost insane gleam lighting my eyes. Yes… I could avenge his death. That's what I would do. I twirled a kunai knife in my hand. I was going to kill that pink-haired kunoichi who caused me so much pain.

I sealed the vow with blood, not even flinching as I drove the knife through my hand. The carpet was now stained red; and a sound resembling laughter escaped my lips. She was going to pay. Oh, she was going to pay.

I live by my own rules now.

The Deidara everyone knew… was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**10/14 – After finishing editing this chapter, I read over it and I am so happy with how much better this is looking. It probably doesn't look that much different to you guys but it looks eons better to me, and I'll probably change up the plot a bit starting with the next chapter. Anyways I was listening to my iPod and this song came on called Haunted by Kelly Clarkson and it's freaky how well it goes with this first chapter. O.o If you have time go and look it up on YouTube and compare it to this chapter. So weird!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Deidara walked slowly into Pein's small office, holding back a smirk as he watched the leader's eyes narrow at the lack of respect.

"Yes, Deidara?" he asked coldly.

"Oh nothing, un," he replied in a nonchalant tone, folding his arms. "I was just wondering if there were any available missions to Konoha."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest in Konoha?"

"I have some… unfinished business there, un," the blonde said vaguely, a grim look coming over his features.

The leader narrowed his gray ringed eyes even more, then looking down to the stack of papers sitting on his desk, seemingly considering the request. After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "Give me one good reason I should let you go. And I don't care that your idiot partner underestimated the Konoha nin and was defeated in a battle he clearly should have won."

Deidara felt his anger quickly bubble to the surface, and it took every last bit of his strength not to lash out. He bit his tongue and took a few calming breaths, glaring at the floor. Pein was watching, waiting for the blonde to snap.

When he had sated his anger somewhat, Deidara looked back up to meet Pein's Rinnegan eyes, choosing his words carefully. "We would be better off if the enemy was a ninja or two short, would we not, un?"

Pein smirked in amusement. "So let me get this straight. You want me to send you to Konoha just so you can do a little avenging? I don't think so."

The anger rose up again. Before the bomber could stop himself, he had opened his mouth and was about to shoot off a few harsh words. Then another deep voice sounded from the shadows, holding a tone of authority.

"I think you should let him go," the voice said, monotone and emotionless. For some reason it vaguely reminded Deidara of Itachi's…

The leader jumped in surprise while the blonde turned his gaze curiously to the direction of the voice. "Who's that, un?" Deidara asked, not aware that there was another member of the Akatsuki who was possibly giving orders from the shadows.

Pein shot Deidara a glance and then turned away from him. He started whispering something in a low voice; low enough to where the blonde couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but could pick out certain words and parts of sentences.

"… extremely risky… you know what will happen… too valuable…" Deidara tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, trying to see who Pein was talking with. But conveniently for the figure it was so dark that it was impossible to make out anything, except for the occasional glint of red in his eyes. _An Uchiha? _Deidara wondered, narrowing his own eyes.

Pein heaved a loud sigh, facing the bomber again. Deidara reluctantly looked away from the shadows and shifted his gaze back to the leader. "It's your lucky day, a mission to Konoha has opened up," Pein said, sarcasm dripping from every word. The blonde smirked, glad that things were finally going his way. "But you will be receiving a new partner prior to leaving."

Those words wiped the smirk clean from Deidara's features, being replaced by a dark look. "And who do you think can replace Sasori, un?" he asked in a low tone. Just saying the name of the redhead out loud was painful. "If you're planning on having Zetsu and I on the same team…"

"Not at all," Pein said. "Zetsu is just fine without a partnership. You, however, are not. Your partner is going to be Tobi, a new recruit."

Deidara glared daggers at him. "So what you're saying is that I'm being forced to team up with some idiot fresh off the street – who I don't know the first thing about – for a mission driven by my personal motives?" If the bomber had not been so strung up, he would have noticed a small chuckle come from the shadowed figure who had not left the room quite yet.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Do you have a problem with it, Deidara?"

Said blonde ground his teeth together in frustration. "Not at all, un. Not at all."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Pein said, turning back to his paperwork. Deidara stalked out of the room and down the hallway, making it quite obvious that he was not in a good mood.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, blondie?" Hidan asked Deidara pushed him out of the way. The bomber gave him the finger and continued to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Deidara's gaze swept slowly across the room, taking in every detail. It was exactly as he'd left it the night before, which wasn't surprising considering nobody but himself was allowed in here.

The blonde walked over to what used to be his partner's side of the room. "Sasori…" he muttered, picking up one of the only puppets that had remained unscathed in the giant battle which had taken the redhead's life. Deidara sighed, closing his eyes. There were so many things that he missed about his partner; the endless arguments about the true meaning of art, the countless battles fought and won together, the blissful nights spent together…

"Art is eternal. Art is eternal?" Deidara's eyes snapped open and he threw the puppet against the wall as hard as he could, the wood splintering and shooting everywhere. "Doesn't look too damn eternal, does it? !" he screamed, near hysteria. "I hate you for leaving me! I hate you for dying! I hate you! You understand me? I hate you!"

The blonde fell to the ground, an occasional sob racking his small frame. "But I can't hate you, Sasori. I love you too much to hate you. Didn't you feel the same way about me?"

His eyes blurry with tears, Deidara turned his gaze to the ceiling. "But shinobi aren't supposed to show their emotions, are they?" He stood up, a blank look occupying his features. "No, we take life as it comes and we move along, don't we? But sometimes it's too damn hard, you know Danna?"

Deidara picked up the kunai knife with a roughly bandaged hand, balancing the familiar weapon easily. "Maybe I should just end it all now, huh? Is there really any point for me going on?" The blonde gazed at the weapon he held with a crazed look. He slowly brushed the cold metal over his wrist, though not hard enough to make a cut. Yet.

_Deidara._

He gasped, turning around quickly to try and find the source of the sound. That voice was so achingly familiar…

_Deidara._

The voice came again, and this time he recognized it. "S-Sasori, un?" Deidara whimpered.

_Yes brat._ He sighed sadly. _What do you think you're doing?_

Deidara looked back to the kunai knife in his hand. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he muttered angrily.

_You're not going to kill yourself, you stupid brat! _he nearly yelled. _Why would you even think about it?_

The blonde threw the kunai, lodging it into the wall. "Do you even know how hard it is for me to live without you, un?" he shouted. "You broke the one promise you ever made to me! That day… we promised each other! I kept my end of the bargain, I fought so hard to stay alive… why didn't you? !"

He waited a few moments before replying. _I'm so sorry Dei, _he whispered.

Deidara laughed dryly. "Yeah you better be sorry," he replied bitterly, pulling the knife out of the wall and holding it in his hand again. He made a quick and deep cut on his arm, watching the blood drip freely down his pale skin and fall to the ground with numb fascination. Sasori gave a startled yell.

_Dei, please don't!_

He laughed again. "And why shouldn't I?" Deidara made another, deeper slash over the previous, forming a crimson X. He was now standing in a pool of red that was growing bigger by the second, starting to become dizzy from the blood loss.

_Please, _Sasori pleaded. _Please don't! It hurts me to see you do this!_

"But you're already dead," he muttered, unbalanced and swaying on his feet. "Why can't I join you?"

_Damn it Deidara, I thought you were smarter than this! You need to stay alive! Stay alive for me! _

"Alive…" What did that word mean again? Alive…

_Yes, alive! Now put the knife down!_

Alive…

_I'm not going to lose you, Deidara! Stay focused! _

Alive… revenge… alive…

"Okay, Danna, you win," Deidara murmured, letting the kunai fall from his hand. The clattering of the metal against the floor echoed throughout the room "I promise I'll get revenge for you."

Then everything was black.

* * *

><p>"That should do it."<p>

"And I thought I was the fucking masochistic one!"

Deidara groaned, opening his eyes. The ceiling of his room slowly came into focus, the smell of blood thick in the air. Hidan was sitting on the small bed just staring, while Kakuzu was finishing up a stitch on the blonde's arm.

"Hey, hey, hey look's like blondie's finally fucking awake," Hidan said, grinning slightly. There was something akin to relief in his gaze.

"Which is a miracle in itself, considering how much blood he lost," Kakuzu replied, severing the black stitch from his hand. "And are you stupid or something, Deidara? What's so terrible that it's worth trying to kill yourself for?"

"That's what I wanna know too." Hidan tilted his head to the side. "Damn, what's gotten into you? You used to always seem so happy all the time, especially when–"

Deidara narrowed his eyes, silencing the Jashinist with a glare. "Would you be happy if Kakuzu died?" he asked darkly.

Hidan fidgeted, casting discreet glances at his partner. The masked nin remained silent, careful not to let any emotion pass over his features. "So that's what this is about," Kakuzu said, standing up and backing away.

"Yeah, what else would it be about, un?" Deidara muttered, trying to sit up. The room suddenly started spinning and he fell back to the floor, wincing as his head hit the ground.

"It'd be wise not to make any sudden movements," Kakuzu remarked caustically.

"You couldn't have told me that sooner, could you?" the bomber growled, placing a cold hand on his aching forehead.

Hidan was being uncharacteristically quiet. Deidara looked over at him and saw that he was fiddling with the Jashin pendant that hung from his necklace, a look of deep thought on his face.

"What's gotten into you, un?" he asked sarcastically, mocking the religious zealot's words. "You used to be so loud all the time–"

"Shut the hell up," Hidan said. Although the two's words were rough on the edges, there was concern laced into them as well.

"Let's go Hidan, we should check in with Pein," Kakuzu said, turning around and walking out of the room. "He'll want to know about this."

Hidan glared. "Who says you get to fucking boss me around now Kakuzu?"

"Unless you want me to rip out all the stitching in your neck, you're going to come with me," he said, words barely audible because his back was turned. Swearing under his breath, the Jashinist followed him, leaving the blonde alone once again.

Deidara sighed as he closed his eyes again, not bothering to move onto the bed. He was so tired… "Well Danna, looks like you got what you wanted, un. I'm still alive," he said in a low tone.

_You better not do that again, brat. _

"I promised, didn't I?" he muttered.

_Good, because I don't know what I'd do if I saw you die like that..._

"Night, Sasori un," Deidara said softly, drifting off to sleep.

He sighed. _Sleep well, Dei._


	3. Chapter 2

**12/31: So I'm really sorry for the late update, if you wanna know what happened to me then go look at the A/N for I'll Be There Chapter 5 'cause I am not explaining that whole mess again. XD Anyways here's the edited version of Chapter 2! I completely rewrote this one from scratch, so it's a lot different from the first version, not to mention better. (My writing style's changed a lot!) The reason I completely rewrote it is because when I first started this fic, I'd just barely read the part in the manga where Sasori died, and I was so distraught that I completely skimmed the whole part with Deidara meeting Zetsu and Tobi in the forest. Therefore I forgot that Dei and Tobi already knew each other. So I worked that bug out! ^_^U Anyways hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When Deidara opened his eyes the next morning, he did not expect the first thing he saw to be a ridiculous looking orange swirly mask. He blinked a few times, wondering if this was some kind of strange dream he was having.

"Hi Deidara senpai! Tobi is pleased that senpai is finally awake!" a familiar high-pitched voice announced. Loud, obnoxious breathing was coming from behind the mask, and no eye was visible through the hole that disrupted the swirls.

After a few moments, the bomber finally recognized the person to be Tobi, the newbie that was always following Zetsu around. He vaguely remembered meeting him in the forest on that day… the exact details of the encounter slipped his mind at the moment. And then another realization hit him. Tobi was invading his personal space.

Deidara scowled, shoving the masked nin away from him. He groaned as he sat up, back sore from sleeping on the floor and still a bit light-headed. "Is Deidara senpai okay?" Tobi asked, falling animatedly to the ground as he was pushed away. "Zetsu-san told me about what happened! Senpai should listen to some advice from Tobi and take better care of himself! Us two are partners now, after all!"

The blonde's scowl deepened. Oh yeah… he had forgotten… Leader had so graciously given him a new partner. Wonderful. _Guess there's no more fighting it now. Better just go with it. _

Clearing his throat, Deidara folded his arms. "Well, if you're going to be my new teammate, I want to know what your view is on art, un." He partially regretted it the minute the words left his mouth, because it almost felt like a betrayal to Sasori, to be conversing with another about art.

Tobi sat up quickly, crossing his legs like a child would. He started rocking side to side as he began to speak. "Well, Tobi thinks that art is something that is beautiful, like a rainbow or a field of flowers! But Tobi never really thinks of art that much."

Deidara felt his eye twitch. So… simple-minded… Well, it's not like he expected much anyways. "So would you disagree if I said art was, for example, something fleeting and transient, like an explosion?"

"Hmm…" Tobi continued rocking, leaning further to each side every time. "Explosions are pretty neat, but Tobi wouldn't consider them art."

The bomber's eyes narrowed dangerously. Tobi gave a small yelp and scampered backwards. "Whoa, scary! Tobi doesn't like it when people glare at him!"

Deidara sighed, deciding not to bother with the masked nin anymore. "Enough of that. I'm going to go report in to Pein and then we're heading out, un."

"Ooh a mission already?! Tobi is excited!" Tobi declared, hopping to his feet. "Will Deidara senpai make Tobi a unicorn out of his clay so Tobi can ride on it?"

Deidara deadpanned. "When you become leader of the Akatsuki, Tobi. When you become leader of the Akatsuki. Go pack so we can be out of here as soon as possible, un."

"Oki doki, senpai!" Tobi saluted, then running out into the hallway and disappearing from sight.

"Idiot," the blonde mumbled, bringing himself to a standing position. He stretched his arms above his head, trying to work out the soreness. His left arm started to burn, and he glanced upwards at the stitched cuts that ran haphazardly down the pale skin. He frowned, bringing his arms down in front of him and softly tracing the lines with his right hand. "What was I thinking?" he muttered, frown deepening. What happened yesterday… was hazy. He couldn't even remember exactly what happened. All he knew was that he had completely lost it.

Deidara shook his head, pulling the black sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak back down over his wrists. _The sooner I get my revenge, the sooner I can feel at peace with myself._

* * *

><p>The slight breeze blew past him, threatening to lift the hat from his head. He glanced up at the entrance to the hideout, not looking forward to being back so much earlier than expected. They'd been given a simple break in, steal the scroll, get out type of mission; he hadn't even broken a sweat. Then again, none of the side assignments Leader gave them were too difficult. They had to save most of their strength for capturing the tailed beasts.<p>

Another, taller figure approached and stood beside the other. "Khe. I hope someone made breakfast. I'm starving," Kisame complained, resting his giant sword on his shoulder.

Itachi made no indication he had heard what the shark nin said, instead walking forward again. He removed his hat as the top of the base blocked out the sun, red eyes glowing in the darkness. The Uchiha raised his right hand, the ring on his index finger temporarily deactivating the defensive seal that protected the front entrance. He walked forward, passing through the mirage of the rock wall. This base wasn't defended nearly as well as the one they had set up in the Land of Rivers, but since that hideout had been destroyed they'd been forced to move to this one. _I hope Tobi and Hidan aren't here…_

One of those hopes was dashed as Hidan strode by. "Hey Red Eyes, Fish Breath," he greeted with a smirk, strapping his red three-pronged scythe to his back. "You missed out on some interesting shit. Yesterday, Blondie totally tried to-"

"Hidan, be respectful," Kakuzu said, walking past the Jashinist.

Hidan scowled. "'Hidan, be fucking respectful,'" he repeated, mocking the stitched nin's deep voice. "Seriously, you should stop bossing me around all the damn time." He started to follow his partner towards the entrance, most likely heading out on a mission.

Kisame let out a small laugh. "Deidara probably came close to blowing up the hideout again. Wouldn't surprise me. Leader got pissed last time that happened, Sasori too."

Again, Itachi remained silent. He noted with interest that Hidan seemed to become uneasy when Kisame mentioned the puppeteer. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly. Put together with Kakuzu's response… maybe the young blonde had finally gone off the deep end…

Refraining a sigh, he made his way towards Pein's "office" to give him the mission report. Looking down at the ground as he walked, Itachi almost missed the sight of Deidara walking his way. He glanced back up, locking eyes with the bomber.

Both stopped in their tracks. Deidara glared at him, letting out a small growl. The Uchiha stiffened a bit in surprise. _His eyes… they're exactly like… Sasuke's now… all I can see is hate and desire for revenge._ His mind flashed back to when he had visited Konoha a couple years back, and had finally seen his brother again. Now, looking at Deidara's eyes, they were a perfect reflection of Sasuke's.

Itachi let his own eyes fade to their natural onyx color, a rare thing for him to do around others. Deidara blinked, seeming a bit confused. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Revenge is not the right path to take," Itachi said in his soft, monotone voice. "You may think the end of that path will bring you relief, but all that waits for you is more pain and more hate."

Deidara was quiet for a few moments. He closed his eyes. "Tch. What do you know? Revenge is the only thing I have left anymore, un. You've always had that brother of yours." The blonde opened his eyes once more, a mixture of pain and hatred. "The only person I had is gone. You don't know what that's like, Uchiha."

Itachi looked down, re-activating his Sharingan. "You're right, I don't know what it's like to have nobody left. But I do know revenge is a master that destroys all of its students." _Which is why I regret everything I've done to you… Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Deidara didn't move as Itachi walked past him, pondering the Uchiha's words. <em>Revenge is a master that destroys all its students, huh? <em>He smirked, continuing on his way to his room. _Well if that's how it is… I'll gladly let revenge destroy me as long as I can settle the score with that pink-haired kunoichi._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we got some Itachi time in this chapter. ^^ And if Tobi had only told Deidara the truth, he would have gotten that unicorn. XD I definitely feel so much better with how this chapter came out, I'm glad I decided to rewrite from scratch. I finished this at 4 in the morning while listening to screamo Call Me Maybe! It's the funniestmost epic thing ever. Anyways, since I'm assuming everyone who's reading this likes the Akatsuki, I'm commanding you all right now to go to Google, type in "Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals Episode 38" and watch it. Chibi Akatsuki. Hidan makes the funniest/cutest faces ever! And I just wanted to go into the computer screen and glomp Sasori/Deidara! X3 They were all so freaking adorable. Well, imma stop here before I rant any longer. Be sure to review and see you guys next time! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
